ruandndfandomcom-20200214-history
Orange Dream Team
The Orange Dream Team is an adventuring party, and the main protagonistic force in the campaign A King Bound To The Board. Members Golden Feather Recruits * Tessa the Drow Ranger * Lex the Goliath Fighter Golden Feather Veterans * Eve the Half-Elf Bard * Umbreos the Half-Elf Warlock * Joplin the Halfling Sorcerer Golden Feather Auxiliary * Yorick the Human Paladin History Prologue Meeting at Fort Redgrass Branded Gnolls at Wheighrest After reaching the agricultural village of Wheighrest, the party made their way to the manor of Reyland Avart, the local lord. Once there, he explained that the party was to track down a few branded gnolls, which had killed a resident of the village. Gnolls were a common sight in that particular region of Tyferis, but Reyland then explained that Wheighrest was not in season for their annual swarm, so the fact that gnolls were branded was highly unusual. To make sure that they do their job, Reyland assigns his servant, Yorick, to supervise and assist the team. The party first contacted the villages huntress, Reebi, who had reported gnoll tracks in the nearby woods. After parlaying with her, the party learned that she suspects the gnolls had made their way to the nearby hills. Yorick proceeds to ask her if he can borrow a couple of her hunting traps to help them, should they run into trouble. Reebi agrees, and loans him 3 bear traps.Next, they spoke to the victim's husband, Harold Goldstein, who told them that his wife, Teige Goldstien, was out tending to their backyard when he heard a scream. When he finally managed to get outside, he found his wife dead, and his dog missing. He also explained that his fence was busted in two opposite sides. The Orange Dream Team investigated the breach in the fence, and discovered tracks that led west, towards the hills that Reebi had mentioned. They also were able to get a rough estimate that around 4 gnolls were involved in the murder. Having confidence in the amount of information they had managed to gather, the party decided to ireturn to Reyland and update him with what they had found. While they were at Reyland's manor, Umbreos had managed to sneak into Reyland's study, where among various scattered letters on a desk, he found Reyland's Letter to Lysander Tirn, which he read. The team retired to a tavern for the night, and in the morning, they set out for the hills. Once they arrived, they located the presence of tracks, then a small, burnt campfire outside of a large cave opening. Instead of entering the cave to investigate, the party decided it would be best to lure whatever was inside the cave, out. They set to work setting up bear traps in strategic locations, and got themselves into combat positions. They then called into the cave, and waited. Luck was on their side, as gnolls charged from the darkness of the den out to the mouth of the cave, where the party was waiting. After a long, gruesome battle, the Orange Dream Team emerged victorious, and began to work their way into the cave. They encounter more gnolls and a bugbear, which they also defeated. With the cave now clear of threats, the party began to search around for signs of branded gnolls. One of the party members found a small lens, which peered through, revealed the location of a hidden passage, containing several more gnolls. The gnolls were in a circular formation around a pedestal with a floating orb hovering a few inches above. The gnolls bared the Brand of Karisuth, and seemed to be unaware of the party, as each of their gazes was affixed to the orb. After some back and forth between the party, they eventually decided to erect a barricade out of a broken wood table that had been sundered during their fight with the bugbear. They lit the barricade on fire, and Joplin used her mage hand to attempt to retrieve the orb, thinking that the gnolls might follow or turn hostile. She ended up shattering the orb, and was rendered unconscious. She received the Omen of Reaching Roots as a result. When she awoke, the party was already making plans to deal with the gnolls, since they had yet to move from where they stood. After some experimentation, they realized that they could kill the gnolls one by one without retaliation. They coup de grace'd all of the gnolls, except for one, which they kept alive as a hostage. Once back in Wheighrest, they informed Reyland of what transpired, and that the gnolls were all dead except the one which they kept alive. Reyland pays them their reward, and then some, as he was in a particularly generous mood that night. He then tells the party, that have completed all that he has asked of them, and that they may return to Fort Redgrass. Before the party sets out, Reyland tells Yorick to continue to assist Orange Dream Team, and the two share a painful farewell. Yorick becomes a permanent member of the party. To Sarol Having returned to Fort Redgrass, the party interrupts an officer's meeting that Captain Adris was holding in his private chambers. After Adris scolds them for such a transgression, he congratulates the party on a job well done, and offers them a new assignment. Their new task was to meet with the Golden Feathers representative in Krag Doruvan's capital, Huthran. He explains the representative will lead the party to an artifact somewhere in the area, which they are to retrieve. They are then to take it to the Golden Feathers Headquarters in Postia, which is also located in that nation's capital, Alavire. The reward for this task was staggeringly large, at around 40,000 gold pieces. After hearing of such a reward, the party accepted unanimously. They were told that there wasn't a time limit to complete this quest, but the faster they get it done, then the faster they would get paid. After the party had slept through the night, they agreed to travel to Sarol to buy a carriage and supplies for their journey, as it was 3 weeks by foot to Krag Doruvan's border, and another week to the capital. As the Orange Dream Team set out for for Sarol, they began hatching a plan to steal a carriage if they happen across any merchants on the road. While they did encounter such a merchant caravan, they decided not to rob them of their vehicles, as it was revealed that the merchants were carrying supplies for Fort Redgrass. Later on, whilst still on the road to Sarol, the party was attacked in the night by members of the Red Right Hand, which was repelled by Tessa and Umbreos while the other members slept. In the morning, they attempted to interrogate one bandit that they had left alive. The bandit spoke in a language that the party could not understand, and they could only gesture at the bandit to no avail. Eventually, they searched him, and found a Mysterious Mark on the inside of his right forearm, which the party did not know the origins of. They ultimately killed the bandit and continued on their way to Sarol.